Websites may deliver content or services using a data communication network. Users may use a computing device to access or interact with the website and its content or servers via the data communication network. While website operators and user computing devices may encrypt data traffic over the data communication network, this access or interaction may nevertheless be comprised by a network attack that exploits a vulnerability in the data communication network or encryption protocol. These attacks may occur frequently and may be severe in nature due to the amount or type of information that is exposed. It may be challenging for website operators to identify these or attacks or determine how vulnerable their website or associated traffic is to such an attack.